Love is a Battlefield
by Namine Diva
Summary: When a tragic accident strikes, and Kairi blames Roxas, it could be the end of their relationship. Will their love be able to survive this?
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

"Hey Roxas, wait up!" Kairi yelled as the two lovers ran down the soft sanded beach, trying to get to their favorite place to watch the sunset in time. They giggled happily as they tripped over small rocks and twigs and fell into each others arms. They were madly in love.

"So when are you going to come over to my house?" Roxas asked her.

"Well…I thought maybe you could come over to my house instead." Kairi said, sitting criss cross applesauce on the grass occupied with peeling tiny strands off the blades of grass, a habit she had to break.

"Haha Kai, that's really funny. You know your parents aren't very fond of me…." Roxas replied.

He'd always wished they'd liked him. According to Kairi, they'd said that he's much too irresponsible for her, and too much of a "bad boy". Bad boy? He'd still his "I love you this much!" stuffed bunny rabbit in his closet from when he was 6. The two had memories he'd wanted to keep.

"Nonsense. If you're going to be my boyfriend, then they're going to have to like you." Kairi replied.

"Whatever you say, Kai." He sighed, a sigh of anxiety, worry but still happiness because at the moment he was still with Kairi, his true love and right then, there was nothing to worry about.

The two cuddled closer and watched as the beautiful orange, pink, and cream sunset disappeared behind the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Are you sure about this, Kairi?" Roxas asked hesitating to go into the Thomas' house.

"Yes! I'm positive! Now lets go…" Kairi giggled as she opened the door.

Her parents were sitting at a small, oval shaped, wooden table with light pink tulips in a small vase in the middle. Kairi's mother and father were always extremely strict, elegant, and clean. Always teaching Kairi to have good manners, and to be organized. As always, her parents hands were in perfect alignment on the table, feet on the ground, and fake, closed smiles on their faces.

"Oh. Hello Roxas, Kairi. So nice to see you. Please, have a seat."

Beth Thomas, Kairi's mother, used to be an all A, 4.0 student back when she was in school. She hung out with friends, never went to movies, never had fun. She was so serious about her grades; it was the only thing she focused on. She dreamed of becoming a famous doctor, helping everyone around Destiny Islands. But she never got the scholarship she needed, and her family didn't have the money to send her to college. So she became a nurse to help pay the rent. Beth Thomas' dream never came true.

William Thomas, Kairi's father, was a drill sergeant in the army. He was mostly always the one to crack down on Kairi with everything she did, who she hung out with, who she dated, what she wore, what she ate, where she went, everything. He really loved his daughter, he was just very strict.

Roxas and Kairi both took a seat at the table.

"The meatloaf will be ready soon." Kairi's mother said. Roxas hated meatloaf. He wasn't really looking forward to this dinner. "So Roxas, how's school been going for you?" Kairi's father asked.

"Oh, pretty good. All A's and B's!" Kairi's parents frowned at that.

There was an awkward silence at the table. Nobody knew what to say. Then, all of a sudden, a loud Ding! went off and broke the silence. Kairi's mother smiled.

"Oh! The meatloaf's ready."

Roxas secretly rolled his eyes and sighed. When Kairi's mother served everyone their plate of food, Roxas looked down at it. He studied the soggy, dark brown meatloaf. Ew…. He thought to himself. He cut a small piece of it and forced it down his throat.

"Look…..um, I'm sorry. I think you got the wrong impression on me. William, me and you should go and talk somewhere. Like a fishing trip." Roxas threw out.

"Oh, uh yes. That would be nice. I would love to Roxas. Thank you for the invitation."

The family smiled and finished their dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Attention students of Destiny High! There will be a prom staff meeting from 5:00 to 9:00. As most of you know, the prom is on Friday and there are still lots of work to do." Kairi listened carefully, because she was part of prom staff. "Thank you, and have a great day." The principal announced.

After Kairi wrote down what she had to do after school in her mind, she started walking to her locker.

She opened her locker, and started grabbing her English books and dictionary when someone snuck up behind her.

"Guess who?" A deep voice said from behind. She recognized those cold, big hands much too well.

"Roxas!" She turned quick, and gave him one of her famous bear hugs. They both laughed and savored the moment.

What class do you have, Kai?" He asked her.

"English."

"Oh, I have chemistry. Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch then. I'm taking you somewhere special." He said smiling.

Kairi was puzzled, but smiled even bigger than he was.

He leaned closer to her and gave her one last hug.

"Love you." He whispered in her ear.

Kairi loved how affectionate he was. She bit her lip, while smiling and blew him a kiss. They looked at each other for about ten seconds, both smiling at how much they loved each other. Eight seconds actually, Kairi counted.


End file.
